warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels Incarnadine
The Angels Incarnadine are a non-Codex compliant successor of the Blood Angels. Reduced to only 300 members due to the betrayal of a former ally, they have taken to the stars in search of revenge or honorable death in battle. Chapter Culture The Angels Incarnadine once prided themselves on working with their own hands, which they viewed as a form of art akin to their Founding Chapter's love for brushes and paint. Their Fortress Monastery and the tombs beneath it were visible signs of this, they borrowed and blended art styles from more than a dozen worlds, without compromising its defensive abilities. They have not forgotten their heritage, nor their flaws and so in an effort to acknowledge the Red Thirst, but learn to control it Battle Brothers were required to venture into the deepest jungle and challenge one of Cro'ziha's Great Apes to single combat, draw its blood and drink it. Everything changed after they were betrayed- they abandoned Cro'ziha, destroyed their Fortess Monastery from orbit and took to the stars. rather than holding to their glorious past and their traditions they have become highly fatalistic, seeking death in battle before The Black Rage can claim them but vowing to do as much good as they can before doing so. History Arrival A part of the 25th Founding, they spent the first years of their history as a Fleet Based Chapter before the Chapter Master and Captains grew tired of their constant travels and decided to take on a new challenge, claiming a world of their own, rather than simply protecting what others had built. They arrived to feral world Cro'ziha sometime in the third century of M41 to assist the natives against the local Orks and claim the planet by Right of Conquest. The struggle lasted for nearly twenty years and the Chapter spent their free time building their Fortress Monastery as a form of meditation. The natives came to see them as Divine Champions who would defend them from every danger in the universe and This reputation remained unchallenged for decades as the planet weathered five Ork invasions and the rise of a Chaos cult in the Crom'zira Mountains. The Bloodtide Ahau-Kin Chieftain of the Fallingwater Tribe declared war on his former allies in the Goldenleaf Tribe in the summer of 444.M41 hoping to kill them all in a mass sacrifice to Khorne, enabling him to ascend to the rank of Daemon Prince. Kavanakarr then Chapter Master of The Angels Incarnadine, had always distrusted Xpiayoc and so had secretly supplied the Goldenleaf Tribe with weapons, with the instructions that they were meant to defend themselves against the remaining Orks and the great Fungus Wyrms living in the caves nearby, but with the secret instruction that they were to use them against the Fallingwater if needed. Fallingwater fanatics, armed with little more than obsidian axes and spears were easily defeated by Goldenleaf warriors armed with lasguns,an event that became known as the Bloodtide, as the river dividing their lands ran red. This bought time for a tactical squad to arrive and drive the invading army back onto their own land. But the traitorous chieftain's actions and the blood shed in the name of the Dark Gods, allowed him to summon groups of Daemons to battle the Chapter. They quickly called for reinforcements and Chapter Master Kavanakarr himself joined the fight. While their victory was assured it did not come easily or cheaply. The Chapter Master himself fell in battle and his successor established their elaborate funerary and mummification practices. The Chapter's revenge was swift and brutal. They showed no mercy and no restraint, giving into the Red Thirst and destroying the Fallingwater, taking on the few survivors as Chapter Serfs, promising them redemption through service. This crushed any thought of further rebellion and so the tribes sent emissaries, offering gifts and public declarations of loyalty, allowing the Chapter's later generations to recruit their warriors. Betrayal in the year 500.M41 A plague swept through the jungles of Cro'ziha, killing thousands. Unable to treat this disease alone, the Chapter's Apothecaries called upon Silas 46Sigma a Techpriest of the Magos Biologos for aid. 46Sigma's study of the disease, revealed that the plague was of their own making, it was highly mutated form of an otherwise harmless bacteria a Thunderhawk Pilot had introduced to Cro'ziha. The Techpriest's study led him to obsession and his obsession led him to dismiss its victims and focus on the organism itself. He would stray further and further from his calling, and in so doing lead his subordinates astray, all falling to Nurgle. He would betray them and the people of the world he was sent to help, spreading ever more deadly and destructive forms of the disease to the far reaches of the planet, eventually killing millions. But this was not enough for the former Techpriest- he grew bold enough to hold blackmail the Chapter with a weapon made from samples of the original bacteria and genetic samples stolen from their entombed Chapter Master and he offered them a simple demand- Renounce their loyalty to The Imperium and serve him or he would kill them all. They refused to submit and more than 700 Astartes died when 46 Sigma triggered the weapon, launched Virus Bombs at Cro'ziha from orbit and then vanished. They and the few surviving Chapter Serfs swore revenge, vowing that they would not spread their tainted Geneseed to new initiates until their affliction was cured, leaving the Chapter a shadow of its former self. Though they have faced other enemies they have never forgotten their promise to find the renegade Techpriest and restore Their chapter to its former glory. The Nine Worlds Campaign(500-545M41) Deinanhaabel They left their homeworld months after the renegade Techpriest vanished, forcing them to follow a trail that had long gone cold, and so they began searching nearby inhabited worlds for any sign of his presence. After months of fruitless investigation they found the first signs that their quarry had visited, a sudden change in behavior from the normally docile Ambula Forests, just beginning their annual migration, toward the warmer climate of Deinanhaabel's Southern Coastal Region. The local PDF had been forced to kill many of them when the plant/animal hybrids invaded a local farmer's land and entangled his livestock in their vines, infecting them with an experimental virus created by 46 Sigma himself. The situation only grew worse, each host killed released it into the air, allowing the viral weapon to spread to new hosts. Even with the intervention of the Angels Incarnadine, who saw the destruction of such creatures little more than the walking dead, their bodies consumed by boils and growths and long since stripped of any reason or intelligence as an act of mercy, the crisis took nearly three years to solve as outbreaks continued to emerge across the planet even with the extinction of the Ambula species. Shen-Shanee They arrive on the feudal world to find it locked in a devastating civil war. Shen Shanee's (name TBD)Island chain, always resistant to the power of the mainland kingdom ruled by the "Sovereign Lord"(name) finally rebelled, turning to other nations for support against the dominant (name)dynasty. Initially unwilling to get involved in what they saw as a local conflict, their plans changed when a captured rebel revealed that he received his training from a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus, supporting their efforts. They recognized the description as the renegade techpriest they were hunting and entered the fight against the rebels. Their arrival turned the tide in favor of the (name) dynasty and the conflict ended in a matter of weeks a However this was merely the means to an end for 46 Sigma,now in hiding who fueled the conflict only to have a supply of corpses to use in further research. The Rebel dead, secretly infected with various viruses and diseases, were buried in mass graves and their decaying bodies released a plague that soon swept across the mainland. As refugees fled the mainland they carried the sickness with them and the world's various nations closed their borders, and accused the others of attempting to use the infected refugees as weapons. Sovereign Lord (name) appealed to the Angels Incarnadine for aid in containing what he viewed as treason and when the Chapter's leadership refused to kill innocent Imperial citizens he accused them of the same treason, sparking another conflict between them and his army, most of whom refused to fire on Space Marines. The few that did were killed and captured in only a few days and 46Sigma fled the system as the plague burned out. The Mainland kingdom, its army weakened by these internal conflicts soon fell to rebellion and outside invasion. Angeltread The Angels Incarnadine briefly stopped at the Shrine World in the system of the same name, to recover from the grueling campaign on Shen-Shanee the year before, but they found themselves drawn into another conflict. The Chapter's leadership briefly considered making the shrine world their new homeworld but due to a disagreement with the local hierarchy prevented them from doing so. What began as a simple disagreement became an armed conflict when an overzealous Battle Brother discovered an abandoned shrine covered in Chaotic symbols and accused the locals of heresy and abandoning The Emperor. No amount of explanation convinced him that the cult had been destroyed and the shrine was left to rot as a result of their actions. The Battle Brother took it upon himself to destroy what he believed was the cult's true leadership, who were lying to preserve themselves and hide their guilt. His rash action killed a beloved priest and several of his acolytes and in a reversal of the situation that led to these events, no amount of explanation could convince the residents of Angeltread that his actions weren't driven by malice and the misunderstanding led them to believe that the Battle Brother in question, and the entire chapter were corrupted by Chaos. The following conflict was brief, lasting only two days, but it left much of Angelus Adventu, Angeltread's de facto capital in flames and ending only when innocents were caught in the middle of the argument. Both sides agreed to rescue civilians and this convinced them that the other was not corrupted. But the damage was done and The Chapter was no longer welcome on Angeltread. Baq-Dash Present 545.M41 Nearly fifty years later, The Angels Incarnadine still travel the stars searching for the man who inflicted a wound they will likely never recover from. They have found nothing but a trail of misery he and his followers have left in their wake. They have fought their way across nine worlds full of mutants and Imperial citizens driven mad by terrible diseases. They have had no choice but to commit their Brothers to battles meant to save the few they can, absorbing them into the crews of their Battle Barge and Strike Cruisers before purging the infected from orbit. Structure While they were once a Codex compliant chapter, their losses have forced them to reorganize. Only three companies and three Captains remain- these three Captains have formed themselves into an informal council, that oversees the Chapter from their flagship, the Battle Barge Alis est sanguis Each of the three Chapters retain the same structure as a Codex compliant chapter, including a small unit of Predator tanks and four Thunderhawks but their small numbers have required the Battle Brothers to take on many tasks themselves, including the maintenance of their vehicles and equipment. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Successors